Tibetan Order of Dol
|connectedresources = }} The Tibetan Order of Dol is a nation founded on 23 November 2010, when a number of French missionaries and Tibetan rebels began working against Chinese rule. The group is now considered a nation as the Chinese military no longer enters many parts of their territory and has allowed them to gain de facto independance by not crushing them with force, as had happened to previous revolts. Since its founding, the number of citizens has increased wildly over time. As of the 3rd Becember, there are 589 people living within the nation and 323 working citizens. History The Tibetan Order of Dol was founded on 23 November 2010, when a number of French missionaries met a group of himalayan rebels who fought for the people and needed bases of operations and resources. The Chinese and the puppet rulers of Tibet had ruined the country and killed many. Therefore this brave band of men came together and began a revoltion. Since its founding, the Order has been steadily expanding its influence over people in Tibet, allowing for massive gains in land, at a size usually unheard of amoung nations its size. Despite its hardworking and happy people and the orders territory now extending over 100 miles, The capital of Tibet, Lhasa, has not yet been liberated. The current ruler, Augustine Grimm, was the son of one of the first generation of French missionaies and felt the most sympathy for the Tibetan people because of the conscription of his son into the People's Liberation Army and his supsequent death overseas. On the 3rd of December 2010 the Order began a war against the Serbs. The war began when the Order became aware of the Serbian goverment, realising Serbs was not led by a monarchy as it should have been, the Order issued a declaration of war and began with two pre-planned attacks against Serb positions. The Serb forward positions were the hardest to overcome, but were destored, allowing for victory over the second line of Serb defences. 77 of the Order's finest troops were lost storming the Serb positions and because of the superior Serb technology many Tibetans were killed in charges that cost the Order many men, but allowed them to storm over the enemy positions killing 63 hostile troops. The next day the Order's military force in the area once again moved to attack, after reinforcements had arrived from the capital. The order attacked in two waves, the first being forced back by the Serbs, loosing 38 men, dispite killing 26. The second wave was far more successful, rushing over Serb positions, killing 37, while only loosing 11. During the second day of the battle the Order recieved a number of messages from the Serbs, showing that many of the Serbs, including their leader, were willing to change to a monarchy, but were unsure as to how to go about doing this. The Order replied with instructions to help the Serbs become a monarchy and an offer of peace, as the Serbs had shown willingness to cooperate. Additional Info 3 December is a national holiday within the nation, because it was on that day the first 100 miles of land were liberated from tyranny and oppression.